Party
by Charm-Star
Summary: My first fic! -The PPG are in Junior High and each of them thinks back to elementary, what they all did back then. Then they go to the present again and they overview. This takes place on the 2nd day of junior high. [Chapter 2]
1. Blossom

///Party///  
  
Author's Notes: I could never THINK of doing PPG, but now, here I am! (I have been watching a LOT of PPG lately, though--) Also, this is my first Powerpuff Girls fic.  
  
Summary: The PPG are in Junior High and each of them thinks back to elementary, what they all did back then. Then they go to the present again and they overview. This takes place on the 2nd day of junior high. Rated PG for a little swearing, rude talk, etc. and scary bits.  
  
Pairings: Brick/Blossom, Butch/Buttercup, and Boomer/Bubbles  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Powerpuff Girls or anything other product I might come up with.  
  
~~  
  
Blossom relaxed on her soft pillow-waiting for professor to finish cooking dinner.  
  
*Blossom's POV*  
  
Right now it is 6:04 pm. I'm just waiting for dinner. Waiting---Waiting--- oh, this is boring! I know! I'll right in my new journal. I haven't putted in an entry for a long time.  
  
*********  
  
Sept. 7:  
  
6:04 pm  
  
I can't believe it! I'm actually here! Junior High.  
  
Lots of my friends were in love with one of the RRB back in grade 5. They were obsessed with them! Especially Butch. Butch and Boomer aren't a big deal to me as Brick, though. But Bubbles really seems to fancy Butch and Buttercup looked like she was going to faint whenever Boomer winks at her. I didn't start liking Brick until last year, when he saved me from the Super Titanic Colossal Beam Ray Mojo Jojo created. Then after, he started not to tease me. It was weird--- Every once in awhile he would just stop his theories and look at me. It's kind of cute. Once we did a project together too. He was making me do a lot of the work, but then when it was close to handing our stuff in, he started to work harder.  
  
I still can't believe it came to be that way. Some of my friends are now jealous that I'm dating Brick. But what could I say?  
  
I already have piles of homework from today and yesterday. Buttercup was going wacko over it, while Bubbles was crying because she knew she couldn't get it done. Talk about overreacting! I was pretty much done everything before dinner last night. My two sisters begged me for help, and I finally gave in. Brick said that that's why I'm so kind and helpful.  
  
**********  
  
I put my journal down and thought about a couple things. I've accomplished a lot of things in elementary. I've created inventions, beaten records, won science fairs, and more! I guess you could say I wouldn't be able to do it without my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. The three of us were created by Professor Utonium, who is also our dad. He mixed us with sugar, spice, and everything nice. And an accidental dose of Chemical X.  
  
The Chemical X gave us superpowers so we can fight crime and save the town, our one and only Townsville, from evildoers. We, the Powerpuff Girls have similar powers, but we also have extra powers to ourselves. For instance, me. I am being able to use Ice Breath, not like my sisters. Let me see- Bubbles can speak Spanish and Buttercup-well, as we figured out a while back, she can--- curl her tongue. Hehe. Some of the evildoers we have faced are: Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, TheGang Green Gang, Princess, The Amoeba Boys (even though they're- pretty useless), the Boogey Man, Abra Cadaver, Him, Mr. Mime, the Broccoli aliens, and much more. But, one of the most complex villain trios of all is. the Rowdy Ruff Boys.  
  
The Rowdy Ruff Boys were created by Mojo Jojo a long time ago. When Mojo Jojo found out what the three ingredients to make us were, he used similar material to create a counterpart of us PPG. We destroyed the RRB a LONG time ago. But, another scientist, Professor Atlanto, who was an old friend of our professor, came into town about 5 years ago and asked Professor Utonium how he created us. Then, as a little project, our Professor and Professor Atlanto created the RRB once more. Except they used more decent material than Mojo did long ago. Soon, the RRB was re-introduced to us. Now they go to school with us too. Sometimes we hang out. Did I mention they lived next door with Professor Atlanto? Guess not. Did I also mention that we PPG have been going on dates with the RRB? Well it's true! Except we've only been going out recently. In elementary, we were dead rivals. We couldn't stand each other!  
  
Whenever our teacher asks for a question, I put my hand up (I'm the only one). The teacher requests me to write the answer on the board. Then, all of a sudden Brick yells out that I'm such a smarty pants. Then Butch and Boomer start laughing. The nerve of them! And whenever we fight crime, they have to come too! They say it's 'their job to protect us', yeah right! They just want to get in the way! But now, ti's much different.  
  
In school, the subjects I like are: everything! I don't hate any subject because they are all efficient enough to learn about. But I really enjoy reading, science, and phys ed. Brick seems to be on the same side as me. It's just really hard to see because a lot of times he falls asleep in class. I can tell he dislikes history, though.  
  
"Girls, come and get some dinner!" That was the professor. It's dinner now. After this, we're going to have a sleepover with all my friends (and Bubbles and Buttercup's, too). Did I mention? I can't wait!  
  
/To be continued---  
  
~Charm-Star  
  
~~  
  
Chappy 1 done. I bet most of you know why it's called 'Party' now, huh? Next chapter is Bubbles' POV. Review please! 


	2. Bubbles

///Party///  
  
Author's Notes: I am SOOO sorry!!! ;( I know I didn't update in a super long time, but here's chapter two now! It's Bubbles POV if you didn't know already** The OCCs are going to off, sorry to say. I changed it so that it's the 2nd *week* and it's a Saturday their having the party and also, they're having lunch. Yeah, I know. I made lots of changes, but I couldn't help myself! Anyway, the plot was getting messed up.  
  
Summary: The PPG are in Junior High and each of them thinks back to elementary, what they all did back then. Then they go to the present again and they overview. This takes place on the 2nd week of junior high. Rated PG for a little swearing, rude talk, etc. and scary bits.  
  
~Reviewer Responses:  
  
Bubbles_PPG: Sorry you had to wait so long..  
  
Tonifranz: Well here you are!  
  
Scarr C: Are ya sure?  
  
Hairy Gregory: Thanks! :D And sure, I guess I could do the RRB POV  
  
Nina: Yes- Aw.  
  
~  
  
Pairings: Brick/Blossom, Butch/Buttercup, and Boomer/Bubbles  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Powerpuff Girls or anything other product I might come up with.  
  
~~*  
  
*Bubbles POV*  
  
'We all came down for dinner. My brain was still hurting from all the bundles of homework we got. I was begging for Blossom's help, after all she *is* a total smarty-pants, but she didn't agree. Geez.  
  
'At dinner, we were talking about our party. I can't wait for it! Me and my sisters have had tons of parties with our friends, but the RRB have never been in one before. In other words, we haven't had a party with boys in a *long* time. This time though, they're coming. All of them. I mean *all* of them!! The whole grade seven is coming! I cannot wait any longer!  
  
'After dinner, we watched a little TV, and Professor made us do our homework again. Back in elementary, we didn't have much homework. And anyway, we actually had some crime to care of. You know- bad guys! Didn't I tell you? It happened last year. We had a crime breakout and we PPG had a *lot* of work back then. Those bad guys kept on coming back until we finally used a special move called 'The Immediate Removal'. It let any living being travel to anywhere else in the universe. We sent them to the Land of the Holograms, where they had nothing to destroy but holograms. Up till then, we've just had normal old boring crimes, but they hardly ever come up anymore.  
  
'It's been a long way up to Junior High. A lot of things changed up till now. Especially the RRB. Me and Blossom and Buttercup were totally pissed when the professor's friend brought them back. We were enemies. But I was the first of us to start to actually like them. Especially Boomer. He wears really cool clothes. And you should see his hair- it's *so* cool!! When the RRB first came to our school, every girl fell in love with them. They obviously forgot about 6 years ago, when they were totally terrorizing Townsville. I finally got over it though. They weren't so bad after.  
  
'Buttercup and I are okay.. But every once in awhile we fight. She's rude! I'm telling you! She talks with her mouth full, shouts out the wrong answer, and burps out loud too! Blossom's fine. She's just a *little* too smart sometimes. She usually spends her time helping the professor with creating inventions and stuff. Buttercup spends time hanging out with her friends doing pranks and practice fighting. And me? Well.. I guess *I* on the other hand draw beautiful pictures, write poetry, and read stories. That's what I'm good at after all.  
  
'Boomer talks, talks, and talks! That's what *he's* good at.. He's good at poetry too, especially ones that rhyme. Everyday after school, he finds me and reads one to me.. He's so sweet. *Really* sweet! Everyday at lunch, he gives me something special to eat. Like yesterday, he gave me a super sweet, chocolate fudge, sprinkles on top muffin! It was super good. He said he made it himself, but I think he was lying. Even though he's good at talking, he's also a big liar. But I don't say that in front of him, of course not!  
  
'I wonder what Boomer's thinking of right now.. Probably me! If you didn't know already, the RRB live right beside us. It's cool.  
  
'Is someone on MSN?'..' Let me check. Oh! Miki and Corina are on! Gotta Go!'  
  
`````  
  
From: Miki (supergurlfanatic23@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
hi bubbles cant wait for da party  
  
From: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Miki (supergurlfanatic@hotmail.com)  
  
thanx :) were having snacks and drinks and everything  
  
From: Miki (supergurlfanatic23@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
kool  
  
From: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Miki (supergurlfanatic@hotmail.com)  
  
so watcha doing now  
  
From: Miki (supergirlfanatic23@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
well im on msn with u  
  
From: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Miki (supergurlfanatic@hotmail.com)  
  
well duh 0__o  
  
From: Miki (supergurlfanatic23@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
are u done da ? on da += sheets  
  
From: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Miki (supergurlfanatic@hotmail.com)  
  
sure  
  
From: Miki (supergurlfanatic23@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
oh have 2 go somethin came ^  
  
From: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Miki (supergurlfanatic@hotmail.com)  
  
k bye  
  
From: Miki (supergurlfanatic23@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
bye  
  
~~ I guess I'll chat with Corina..  
  
~~  
  
From: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Corina (lilypadstar@hotmail.com)  
  
wassup  
  
From: Corina (lilypadstar@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
oh hi bubbles  
  
From: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Corina (lilypadstar@hotmail.com)  
  
can u please come  
  
From: Corina (lilypadstar@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
told you i cant  
  
From: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Corina (lilypadstar@hotmail.com)  
  
aw come on  
  
From: Corina (lilypadstar@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
NO  
  
From: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Corina (lilypadstar@hotmail.com)  
  
aw  
  
From: Corina (lilypadstar@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
listen i have to help my bro 4 somethin  
  
From: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Corina (lilypadstar@hotmail.com)  
  
k c ya  
  
From: Corina (lilypadstar@hotmail.com)  
  
To: Bubbles (bubblesfromppg@hotmail.com)  
  
bye  
  
`````  
  
'Corina has never, I mean never came to any one of our parties. I wished so. It's cause her parents don't feel safe of it. It's safe!! Yes, every once in awhile a bad guy comes to our parties and ruins everything, but now all the bad guys are gone! Corina's one of my best friends too..  
  
"GIRLS! TIME FOR BED!"  
  
'Well, I guess it's gonna be another party without Corina. Oh well..'  
  
to be continued.  
  
~~*  
  
Chapter 2 finally done!  
  
Notes: the e-mail addresses were NOT real. At least I think so... Just don't send e-mails to them, okay!? PLEASE!  
  
That's about it. Review please!!! 


	3. Buttercup

///Party///  
  
Author's Notes: Thank-Q for all the reviews! You guys are great. Here's the next chapter- It's Buttercup's POV**  
  
Summary: The PPG are in Junior High and each of them thinks back to elementary, what they all did back then. Then they go to the present again and they overview. This takes place on the 2nd week of junior high. Rated PG for a little swearing, rude talk, etc. and scary bits. (Remember that? Well that's starting in this chapter here and now!)  
  
Warning: This could get confusing.  
  
~Reviewer Responses:  
  
mojojojo- well so what?!  
  
Tonifranz- thanx!  
  
Hairy Gregory- wow!!!! you sure have lots to say..  
  
Spic- I know  
  
Cream and cheese- dat is sweet!!  
  
~!~  
  
Pairings: Brick/Blossom, Butch/Buttercup, and Boomer/Bubbles  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Powerpuff Girls.. I DO NOT own Powerpuff Girls.. I DO NOT own Powerpuff Girls.. I DO NOT own Powerpuff Girls.. Get it now??!!  
  
~~*  
  
*Buttercup's POV*  
  
'Party..' music..  
  
'Let's part-ay!' food..  
  
"Party, party, party-" and--  
  
"PARTY!!!!!!!" I woke up from my weird dream.  
  
*giggles*  
  
"Buttercup." Mr. Ginto.  
  
Damn.. "Sorry."  
  
"Pay attention please, Buttercup."  
  
How is anyone suppose to 'pay attention' if they are totally bored to death?! Who ever cares about why- why whatever the hell he's talking about! Geez..  
  
It was Wednesday. Three days till the party. It's going to be a LONG time until then. Buttercup really had to get out of Junior High. It was messing up her life! She wished summer vacation lasted longer. She had a *lot* of fun at the time. Sports, swimming, cards, hanging with the boys and beating up people, yep- It was the life! But it wouldn't last forever.  
  
*RING*  
  
"Yes!" said Buttercup silently. 'School's over!'  
  
"Don't forget, book reports will be needed to be handed in tomorrow. I look forward to reading them."  
  
'Yeah right. Like I was ever going to care for that!'  
  
Buttercup disliked school since she was 8. Before that, school was *actually* fun. But now, it was all projects, assignments, book reports, you get the idea. It was now frustrating. She didn't care if she got all those bad marks. When she grew up anyway, she wanted to be a sports star, or a wrestler, or something that had *nothing* to do with school. Blossom, Buttercup's sister, was the smarty pants. She said she wanted to be a scholar. And her other sister Bubbles, the little miss princess, wanted to be a model. *Tch!* Both of those jobs are dumb.  
  
Over the years, Buttercup's life had changed. Sometimes she'd even ignore being a tomboy, and hanged out with Butch, of the RRB. Buttercup and her sisters had to beat them into grains a long time ago. But years after that, they returned. The RRB were a *lot* different after. Buttercup even began to date Butch! Well.. sort of. They wouldn't go watch movies or go for dinner- like normal dates. They'd do 'fun' stuff.  
  
They were going on a date tonight too! They were going to watch the hockey game.  
  
~~*  
  
I know, I know. I stopped in a weird spot. *And* it was sooooooooooooooooooooo short!! I'm very sorry, but I have been working on a school project and yeah. Srry..  
  
Please still review.  
  
Next Chapter: either a continuation of buttercup's POV or da start of Brick (Blossom's b-friend). U guys pick!! 


End file.
